Stephenie Meyer
Stephenie Meyer — Author of the Twilight Saga Series. Website Stephenie Meyer.com | The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer Genres YA Urban Fantasy / Paranormal YA / YA Vampire Romance / Sci-Fi About the Author Stephenie Meyer graduated from Brigham Young University with a bachelor's degree in English. She lives with her husband and three young sons in Phoenix, Arizona. After the publication of her first novel, Twilight, booksellers chose Stephenie Meyer as one of the "most promising new authors of 2005". ~ Stephenie Meyer ✤ Stephenie Meyer's life changed dramatically on June 2, 2003. The stay-at-home mother of three young sons woke up from a dream featuring seemingly real characters that she could not get out of her head. "Though I had a million things to do, I stayed in bed, thinking about the dream. Unwillingly, I eventually got up and did the immediate necessities, and then put everything that I possibly could on the back burner and sat down at the computer to write—something I hadn't done in so long that I wondered why I was bothering." Meyer invented the plot during the day through swim lessons and potty training, and wrote it out late at night when the house was quiet. Three months later she finished her first novel, Twilight. With encouragement from her older sister (the only other person who knew she had written a book), Meyer submitted her manuscript to various literary agencies. Twilight was picked out of a slush pile at Writer's House and eventually made its way to the publishing company Little, Brown where everyone fell immediately in love with the gripping, star-crossed lovers. ~ More: Full Bio: StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Official ✤ Personal Bio: Goodreads | Stephenie Meyer ✤ More About: Stephenie Meyer - Twilight Saga Wiki ✤ More About: Stephenie Meyer - Wikipedia Writing Style Novelist Orson Scott Card said, "Stephenie Meyer writes with luminous clarity, never standing between the reader and the dream they share. She's the real thing". ~ Stephenie Meyer - Wikipedia Story Behind the Story *Stephenie Meyer.com | Twilight Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Prom Nights from Hell (2009) "Hell on Earth" (stand alone) Novels, etc: * The Host (2008) Excerpts and Freebies: *[http://stepheniemeyer.com/midnightsun.html SMeyer.com | Midnight Sun] *SMeyer.com | Twilight | Outtakes ~ four shorts *SMeyer.com | New Moon | Extras *SMeyer.com | New Moon | Outtakes Cover Artists Artists: Karen Oxman, John Grant (photographer), Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ Source: Twilight/New Moon - ISFdb Series Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: Little, Brown Book Group * Author Page: Stephenie Meyer - Hachette Book Group Awards TWILIGHT: Georgia Peach Book Award (2007), Buxtehuder Bulle (2006), Kentucky Bluegrass Award for 9-12 (2007), An ALA/YALSA Quick Pick for Reluctant Young Adult Readers (2006), Prijs van de Kinder- en Jeugdjury Vlaanderen (2008) Books I Loved Best Yearly (BILBY) Awards for Older Readers (2009), West Australian Young Readers' Book Award (WAYRBA) for Older Readers (2008), South Carolina Book Award for Young Adult Book Award (2008), Grand Canyon Reader Award for Teen Book (2008), Maryland Black-Eyed Susan Book Award for High School (2007), Gateway Awards (2007), Golden Sower Award for Young Adult (2009), Nevada Young Readers' Award for Young Adult Category (2007), The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award (2007), Garden State Teen Book Award for Fiction (Grades 9-12) (2008), Pennsylvania Young Readers' Choice Award for Young Adult (2008), Rhode Island Teen Book Award (2007), Evergreen Young Adult Book Award (2008), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2006), Michigan Library Association Thumbs Up! Award Nominee (2006), Teen Read Award Nominee for Best All-Time-Fave (2010), Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis Nominee for Preis der Jugendjury (2007), Iowa High School Book Award (2008), Abraham Lincoln Award (2008) NEW MOON: South Carolina Book Award for Young Adult Book Award (2009), The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award (2008), Soaring Eagle Book Award (2007), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2007), Pacific Northwest Library Association Young Reader's Choice Award for Senior (2009), Publishers Weekly Λίστα "Καλύτερα Βιβλία της Χρονιάς", Teen People "Hot List", Σύλλογος Βιβλιοθηκών "Top Ten βιβλία για Νεαρούς Ενήλικες" * Top Ten βιβλία .. ECLIPSE: Colorado Blue Spruce Young Adult Book Award (2009), Teen Buckeye Book Award (2008), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2008) BREAKING DAWN: ALA Teens' Top Ten (2009), Children's Choice Book Award for Teen Choice Book of the Year (2009) Quotes * Goodreads | Stephenie Meyer Quotes (Author of Twilight) ~ 46 pages *StephenieMeyer.com | Eclipse | Quotes *StephenieMeyer.com | Breaking Dawn | Quotes Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Midnight Sun *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner *Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer ~ GR *Stephenie Meyer ~ FF *Twilight/New Moon - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Stephenie Meyer - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Books - Twilight Saga Wiki *Books by Stephenie Meyer ~ Shelfari *Stephenie Meyer | LibraryThing *Twilight Saga Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog Graphic Novels: *Twilight: The Graphic Novel series by Young Kim ~ GR *The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer ~ Shelfari *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight Graphic Novels Wikipedia & Wikia Pages: *Twilight (novel) - Wikipedia *New Moon (novel) - Wikipedia *Eclipse (Meyer novel) - Wikipedia *Breaking Dawn - Wikipedia *Midnight Sun (novel) - Wikipedia *The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner - Wikipedia Story Behind the Story: *Stephenie Meyer.com | Twilight Excerpts and Freebies: *[http://stepheniemeyer.com/midnightsun.html SMeyer.com | Midnight Sun] ~ PGF version & Author explanation *SMeyer.com | Twilight | Outtakes ~ four shorts *SMeyer.com | New Moon | Extras *SMeyer.com | New Moon | Outtakes *Midnight Sun(The Twilight series Book 5)_Stephenie Meyer_Free ebooks online reading *Twilight (the Twilight Saga, book 1) by Stephenie Meyer online reading at ReadAnyBookx.com. Chapter Summaries & Discussion: *Chapter Summaries & Discussion | Twilight Lexicon Interviews, Author Commentary: *Personal Correspondence | Twilight Lexicon *** *StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Interviews *Stephenie Meyer answers YOUR questions! - The Twilight Saga *Twilight Series Author Stephenie Meyer *Stephenie Meyer Exclusive: ‘Breaking Dawn’ Author Talks End Of ‘Twilight Saga’ - MTV *Twilight Author Stephenie Meyer on Writing - Video *Stephenie Meyer: On Writing More Twilight Novels | Twilight Lexicon *Stephanie Meyer interview *Stephenie Meyer on Teenage Alien Love in New Film and What's Next - ABC News Study Guides *Twilight by Stephenie Meyer: Study Guide / Summary / Book Notes / Chapter Summary / Online Analysis / Synopsis / Download Articles: *'Twilight' author: It started with a dream - CNN.com *Stephenie Meyer Explains What Actually Happened With ‘Midnight Sun’ *Stephenie Meyer finally opens up about incomplete 'Twilight' tale 'Midnight Sun' - National Twilight | Examiner.com *Bella As a Mormon Goddess In Stephenie Meyer’s Twilight « The Hooded Utilitarian *Post-Twilight Speculation: Will Stephenie Meyer’s Vampire Saga Be Continued? *Did ‘Breaking Dawn’ Ruin the Twilight Series? -- Vulture *Pattinson Gets to the Heart of Stephenie Meyer and Her 'Twilight' Series | Rope of Silicon *Stephenie Meyer: More Twilight books a possibility | PopWatch | EW.com *S. Meyer On 'Austenland': 'We Learned A Lot More Because We Are Allowed To Make Mistakes' *Twilight Author Stephanie Meyer Hints At Edward And Bella Follow-Up | Marie Claire *The author on the West End: What was Stephenie Meyer's original name for Twilight? *[INTERVIEW Stephenie Meyer Talks ‘Midnight Sun’ At Comic-Con - Hollywood Life] *“Twilight Saga”: Will Stephenie Meyer Write a New Book? Artists: *Young Kim (Artist/Author of Twilight graphic novels) *Karen Oxman - Summary Bibliography *Roger Hagadone - Summary Bibliography *Gail Doobinin - Summary Bibliography *John Grant (photographer) - Summary Bibliography Author: *StephenieMeyer.com | The Official Website *'Full Bio': StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Official *Stephenie Meyer - Twilight Saga Wiki *Stephenie Meyer - Wikipedia *Stephenie Meyer Biography - Facts, Birthday, Life Story - Biography.com *Stephenie Meyer Author Page ~ Shelfari *Goodreads | Stephenie Meyer ~ Personal Bio *Stephenie Meyer - RationalWiki *Stephenie Meyer - IMDb *Stephenie Meyer Net Worth | Celebrity Net Worth *Stephenie Meyer visits Forks! | Forks Washington Chamber of Commerce *Stephenie Meyer's Literary Agent - Book Agents *Stephenie Meyer - Mormonism, The Mormon Church, Beliefs, & Religion - MormonWiki Community: *(6) The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer! *Reminder: Stephenie Meyer Doesn’t Have Any Social Media | Twilight Lexicon *(6) Twilight - series By Stephenie Meyer. *(6) Twilight Lexicon ~ FB *TwilightMOMS (TwilightMOMS) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Twilight (Twilight -1) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|1. Twilight (2005—Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: Karen Oxman; Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ Excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/twilight.html New Moon (Twilight #2) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|1. New Moon (2006— Twilight Saga #2) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: John Grant (photographer), Gail Doobinin ~ Excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/newmoon.html Eclipse (Twilight #3) by Stephenie Meyer .jpg|3. Eclipse (2007— Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ Excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/eclipse.html The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (Twilight #3.5) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|3.5. "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" (2009— Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/breetanner.html Breaking Dawn (Twilight #4) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|4. Breaking Dawn (2008— Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer—Art: Roger Hagadone, Gail Doobinin ~ excerpt|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/breakingdawn.html Prom Nights from Hell (Short Stories from Hell) by Meg Cabot .jpg|Prom Nights from Hell (2007—Short Stories from Hell series) ~ "Hell on Earth" by Stephenie Meyer|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/557332.Prom_Nights_from_Hell?ac=1 The Host (The Host #1) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|The Host (The Host #1) by Stephenie Meyer|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/th_photos.html Category:Authors